Background Singer
(WARNING: Some contents of this character may be inappropriate) Background Singer (formerly called Wizard Egon the Wicked Wizard of the East) is the defender of Warner Bros. Studios and its recording artist. Unlike the other humans, Background Singer finds the Warners tolerable and lives them after they adopted him. Backstory Egon was born just as his parents were about to die, and for years has been overly protected by his brother, Waldo. When he reached his early 20s, he saw the Warners in the woods, and sings off-screen. Egon liked singing with the Warners day by day and feels he must know more about them. He tells Waldo this, but his brother reprimands him and forces him in confinement as he tells him that the world is a dark cruel place. Later that night though, he cleverly escaped in the middle of the night by making a hair potion to cover his birthmark (which is like Waldo's, but with the compass pointing east). In disguise, he dressed up as one of the night patrol Twinkie guards and foretold the future of the water tower falling where Egon is standing. So he makes a decoy of his feet and leaves for the city of Burbank California where he starts to blend in with the human race and starts changing his name from Egon to Background Singer after joining a group of street performers who gave him his trademark hat and suit. When Background Singer and the others performed on stage, the Warner siblings were watching, and Dot fell in love with him. At first, Background Singer didn't seem interested in Dot, but after she hurt herself, Background Singer tries holding his laugh in, until Dot encouraged him to laugh, and Background Singer found love. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot all agree to let Background Singer stay with them in the water tower, and Background Singer would soon meet the staff of his new home, Warner Bros. Studios. Occupations Besides singing and doing concerts, Background Singer also is Dot's personal butler because of how much he loves her. He also serves as her personal bodyguard, but also protects Yakko and Wakko too. He also is a defender of the studio, dedicating his live to fighting crime from Wizard Waldo and other forces of evil. Physical Appearance Fair skinned slender human being with black hair, muscles, and rock-hard abs. Normal = Wears a white hat with a black stripe on his head, with a matching white suit with a black bowtie and black shoes. When he unleashes his fury, he rips off the suit and reveals his abs, leaving his sleeves unharmed. Wizard = In "Wakko's Wish", when Background Singer reveals his real self with Waldo's scepter, he loses all his hair and has his birthmark revealed. Alternate Appearances Nightwear = A black elastic and shiny night suit (Other times he just wears boxers). Workout = Completely shirtless, wears nothing but light blue shorts. In some occasions, he wears boxing gloves when he practices his fighting techniques on a punching bag. Special Events = Wears the same white hat and black bowtie as his regular outfit, only, he wears a black tuxedo with matching pants and shoes. Spanish outfit (AKA, "Dot the Macadamia Nut" outfit) = When Dot wears her red dress, Background Singer wears a black hat with a red stripe on it. Along with a red dress outfit with a black vest, a red bowtie, black pants, and black shoes. Occasionally has a rose in his mouth as he dances to Spanish music with Dot. Singer Hood outfit (AKA Medieval outfit) = In "Cutie and the Beast", Background Singer plays a Robin Hood-inspired hero and is a skilled archer. You can also call him "Prince Ali". King Egon = Now married to Dot Warner, Background Singer accepts his new form as a Warner and rules the kingdom with his wife and brothers-in-law, but still has a lot of catching up to do with his magic. He now wears King Salazar's outfit after ordering King Salazar's dogs to kill him. In addition, he also now wears latex gloves like the Warners do. (Background Singer can always switch between his human form and Warner form whenever he wants to) Personality * Heroic * Bold * Strong-willed * Serious * Short-tempered * Sarcastic (At times) * Snarky (At times) * Sassy (At times) * Charming * Hot * Attractive * Scared (At times when he debates on revealing his wizard powers or not) Alignment Good Likes and Dislikes Likes - * Being with the Warners and protecting them * His girlfriend, Dot Warner * Dot showing her cuteness at him * Hugging Dot * Touching Dot's hands and feeling her soft rubber gloves * Kissing Dot in her lips and cheeks * Dr. Scratchansniff (at times) * Hello Nurse (at times, but does not fall for her) * His friends supporting his desires * Being accepted for who he really is * Singing alone or with friends * Singing a duet with Dot * Serving Dot * Dancing with Dot Dislikes - * Yakko, Wakko, and Dot being bullied * Yakko, Wakko, and Dot getting kidnapped/in peril * Dot dying * Being called "babe" (which is his trigger word that makes him blow his stack) * Yakko and Wakko's redundant "Helloooo Nurse!" gag. * Dot falling for another man who is either hotter or just as attractive as him * Mel Gibson (for making Dot fall for him instead of Background Singer) * Thaddeus J. Plotz and anyone other than him who dares to threaten to rid the Warners. * Wakko's belches * Himself being antagonized by enemies * Wizard Waldo and his goons * Dr. Scratchansniff (at times) * Hello Nurse (at times) Weapons His fists and feet (for melee attacks and typical punches and kicks) His wits His "bad boy" qualities His charms His microphone, but don't let its look fool you. Background Singer uses different microphones with different attachments depending on which job. * Gun attachment (Default, mostly for shooting bad guys) * Grapple Gun attachment (For reaching high places) * Umbrella attachment (for gliding from heights) * Feather Duster attachment (for dusting) * Tranquilizer Gun attachment (for shooting tranquilizer darts at bad guys and making them temporarily sleep) Allies * Yakko Warner * Wakko Warner * Dot Warner (his girlfriend) * Thaddeus J. Plotz (Occasionally, though they hardly show it) * Ralph the Guard (Occasionally) * Dr. Scratchansniff (Occasionally) * Hello Nurse (Occasionally) Enemies * Wizard Waldo (his and the Warners' arch-rival) * Wizard Waldo's Twinkie Guards * Wizard Waldo's Dragorillas * Thaddeus J. Plotz * Ralph the Guard (Occasionally) * King Salazar (in "Wakko's Wish") (Any form of bad guy either working with Waldo or alone who wants to rid the Warners of their existence.) His Theme Song "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood (Background Singer sings this) Songs he sang Some are from "Animaniacs", some are not. 1.) "Animaniacs" theme song * * Regular * Soundtrack Version * "Yakko's World" Version 2.) What are we? * 3.) Yes, Brothers Warner We (from HMS Yakko") * 4.) Video Revue * 5.) I'm Cute * * Televised Cut * Soundtrack Version 6.) Several Drops of Rain * 7.) Dot's Song * 8.) Dot's Quiet Time (Note: This was the song where I started testing my first two OCs. You could say it was my favorite at the time. I also voice the defeated Wizard Waldo and his "reformed" Twinkie Guards) * * Soundtrack Version * Alternate take of the Soundtrack Version 9.) Bad to the Bone (A cover of George Thorogood's song. Background Singer sings this after Dot sings "Writing Hooey" in "Roll over, Beethoven") 10.) Wakko's Two-Note Song 11.) Prince Ali (originally from "Aladdin". Background Singer sings this as Singer Hood in my version of "Cutie and the Beast", after Dot says "Oh, dry up.". Singer Hood sings in 1st person in my take of the song.) 12.) Noel 13a.) If I can't love her (originally from the 1994 Disney Broadway version of "Beauty and the Beast". Singer Hood and Dot sing this at the end of my take on "Jokahontas". Singer Hood, now a wolf thanks to Waldo in my take on "Cutie and the Beast", wants to kill himself in Waldo's cauldron, while Dot is repenting her actions from "Cutie and the Beast" that caused Background Singer AKA Singer Hood to break up with her.) 13b.) If I can't love her (Reprise) (originally from the 1994 Disney Broadway version of "Beauty and the Beast". Singer Hood sings this at the end of my take on "Jokahontas". After Singer Hood, now restored as a human reads Dot's apology letter in the scroll, he starts to feel sad, but he now knows that Dot really does love him! She explains in her message things aren't the same without him, and Singer Hood feels that it's time to go back to the Water Tower. Unlike the original song, it's more happy and optimistic.) 14.) A whole new world (originally from "Aladdin". As part of Dot's apology, she and Singer Hood go on a private date via boat ride.) 15.) I'm a Swingin' Gal (from "Animaniacs Game Pack" after starting the mini-game "Tee-Off Mini-golf". This song plays in the style of a duet in my take of the musical cutscene.) 16.) L.A. Dot 17.) Go the distance (originally from "Hercules". This is Background Singer's theme song for my take on "Wakko's Wish", when he first debates on leaving, then just goes for it and starts his adventure to find the Warners and have the courage to tell them the truth.) 18.) When she loved me (originally from "Toy Story 2". Backgound Singer sings this in my take on "Wakko's Wish". As soon as Background Singer says goodbye to his friends and leaves, during his limo ride back to California for his next concert, he gazes at a picture he drew of him and Dot, reminiscing their time alone as he sings himself to tears.) 19.) Go the distance Reprise (originally from "Hercules". Backgound Singer sings this in my take on "Wakko's Wish". Unlike the original song, the recording would be more of an "I did it!" kind of song. After telling Dot the truth and Waldo straightening things out, Background Singer (now Wizard Egon) no longer has to be afraid of being a wizard, and is happy that he saved the day.) 20.) Father and Son (originally from "Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves". In my take on "Wakko's Wish", Background Singer only sings the line "We'll make it side-by-side" in the song.) 21.) I believe I can fly (originally from another Warner Bros. Pictures movie, "Space Jam". Background Singer sings the lead of this song during the end credits of my take on "Wakko's Wish".) 22.) Monsieur Hood (originally from "Shrek". Backgound Singer as Singer Hood sings this in my take on "Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt" after entering the "Once upon a time" world.) 23.) Oogie Boogie Background Singer's theme song (The Great Edgar Hunt version) (Originally from "The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge". In my version of "Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt", this song plays during the C.C. DeVille final boss. Unlike the original song, some of the lyrics are changed around.) 24.) Filthy Finale (Originally from "The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge". In my version of "Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt", Background Singer sings this after transforming into his Warner self. The whole song and final showdown is done through an FMV cutscene. Unlike the original song, some of the lyrics are changed around.) 25.) Spiral Hill (Originally from "The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge". In my version of what happens after getting 100% in "Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt", this song plays in a secret ending. Background Singer comes home from the award show, and has a moment with Dot at the edge of the water tower, where they share their love through song.) (Bottom line, he sings with the Warners in most of their songs) * = Features my singing His background music He primarily uses Danny Elfman's pre-1993 score from movies he composed, occasionally some of Alan Menken's score throughout the 1990s. Trivia * Background Singer wasn't initially planned to be a character, just an off-screen singing voice by me. But instead, in no less than 3 days after the creation of Wizard Waldo (June 26, 2011), I decided to make him into a character since it really wouldn't be fair for Waldo to have all the fun as a villain. And where there's a villain, there's always a hero to stop his undoings. Category:Male Category:Undiscovered Universe